1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo carriers, and, more particularly, to a cargo carrier system adapted to be mounted on the roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, motorists have frequently found the need for more storage space than has been provided in their vehicles. Consequently, resort has been had to the use of trailers and a variety of car top cargo carriers. While a wide variety of cargo carriers have been in use, they have been plagued with various problems. For example, many are ineffective in preventing water, dust and the like from entering the storage compartment. Others suffer from the use of awkward mounting devices which are difficult to install and which tend to loosen when loads are transported. These devices also do not provide adequate protection for the vehicle roofs, are noisey, and adversely affect vehicle performance. Finally, many of the cargo carriers currently used lack in versatility. Since the vehicle owners' storage needs change from time to time, ranging from suitcases to skiis to large bulky items, a single purpose storage unit is not satisfactory. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved cargo carriers which eliminate the water and dust problems, which have simple and secure, protective means for attachment, and which have the flexibility to accommodate a wide range of loads without adversely affecting vehicle performance or creating wind noise.